The Fall of Faith - Hiatus
by DestroyingDestiny
Summary: Things are healing slowly within the Seireitei. The wounded being tended to, the dead being respectfully laid to rest, the damage slowly rebuilding. Walls being rebuilt one piece at a time. Tamashii handling their emotions one way or another. But the unforeseen fears weave fate to work restoring long forgotten memories and waves her slender fingers to rise new affairs and foe [AU]
1. 零 - Translations

**_The honorifics and translations are strange so I'll just place them here for ya, plus my friend asked what the fuck I was saying, so- here_**

 ** _Titles:_**

 _ **San (さん) - the most commonplace honorific and is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age.**_

 _ **Chan (ちゃん) - a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. It is seemingly said to have come from a "cute" pronouncing of -san (in Japanese, replacing s sounds with ch sounds is seen as cute).**_

 _ **Sama (様【さま】) - a more respectful version for people of a higher rank than oneself, toward one's guests or customers (such as a sports venue announcer addressing members of the audience), and sometimes toward people one greatly admires.**_

 ** _Kakka (閣下) - means "Excellency", and is used for heads of state (except those addressed by Heika or Denka), heads of government including the Prime Minister of Japan, cabinet ministers, ambassadors and other high-rank officials such as the Secretary-General of the United Nations, or for generals in an army. It can be used by itself or attached to a specific title like other royal titles._**

 _ **Aniki (兄貴), a Japanese honorable term for an older brother or a superior**_

 _ **Taichou (隊長) - Captain**_

 _ **Fukutaichou (副隊長) - Vice captain / Lieutenant**_

 _ **I can't find the exact thingy for Soutaichou, but's it's basically like Captain-Commander, boss guy, ya know**_

 ** _Miscellaneous:_**

 _ **Shihakushō (死覇装) - Also known as "Garment of Dead Souls", a white shitagi (下着, under clothing), a black kosode (小袖, small sleeve), a black hakama (袴), a white hakama-himo, white tabi (足袋, foot pouch), and waraji (草鞋). The black kosode has its owner's division insignia emblazoned on the inside. Fukutaichou sometimes wear an armband which carries their division symbol and its number, usually on their left arm. They are required to do this when they are summoned to a meeting, but apart from this, it is rarely compulsory. Taichou wear a white haori (羽織) over the usual black Shinigami clothes, with the number of their division on the back inside the Gotei 13 symbol (a rhombus).**_

 _ **The Gotei 13 (護廷十三隊) - 13 Division Imperial Guards, 13 Court Guard Squads in the English dub, 13 Court Guard Companies in the English manga) is the primary military branch of Soul Society and the main military organization most Shinigami join after leaving the academy**_

 _ **Bankai (卍解, Final Release) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō.**_

 _ **The Shikai (始解; initial release) is the first "upgraded" form available to a Zanpakutō.**_

 _ **Yunomi (湯のみ) - a form of teacup, typically made from a ceramic material, being taller than wide, with a trimmed or turned foot. Unlike the more formal chawan tea bowl which is used during the Japanese tea ceremony, the yunomi is made for daily (or informal) tea drinking.**_

 _ **Shinigami (死神) - Death God/Soul Reapers**_

 _ **Reiatsu (霊圧) - Spiritual Pressure**_

 _ **Tamashii (魄) - Soul**_

 _ **Seireitei (瀞霊廷,) Court of Pure Souls /**_ ** _substitute for Soul Society_**

 _ **_ ban tai (番隊) - Divisions/Squads So For example... "1st division = Ichi ban tai". Ichi is 1, Ban is the"#" and sign Tai is "Division". So you simply replace the _ with the number of the division you're in. "Ichi is 1, Ni is 2, and San is 3, then so on to 13**_

 _ **Zanpakutō (斬魄刀, Soul-Cutter Sword; Viz "Soul Slayer") - is the main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. The Shinigami art of wielding a Zanpakutō is called Zanjutsu (斬術, swordsmanship)**_

 _ **There is so much translation that this is all I can remember, but if you wanna know clothing pieces and outfits- please look it up, because my fingers cannot handle all the clothing pieces, nor can I remember them all, but if you're stubborn and are like "TRANSLATE HOE!" Just ask someone, I might do stuff for later chapters, but not now**_


	2. 一

_**Disclaimer(s): The Manga[+ Anime] Series "Bleach" os owned by Tite Kubo**_

* * *

Fear, it dripped from our souls everyday. It toyed with beliefs and strung lives together, fear is a frickle subject. People see it in more ways than one, the idea that it saves and protects us from danger in 'fight or flight', the idea that it ruins people's lives slowly and it scratches and tears at the back of our minds, and in fear of letting it control lives they repress the thing causing them fear or the trauma that is producing that fear. That what she felt, the undying fear of what passed weeks upon weeks ago. Her heart had been trampled on by the securities that flooded away from her when the fear cradled her like a baby in frightful arms.

Sweat drenched her brow as she clenched her blanket in her fist, her eyes opened widely with frozen fear, her hands gripped in a shaky spasm of feeling. The sudden paroxysm was full of pure anxious tantrum, her dark gray hues widened in some sort of horror as she looked to the ceiling and panted. Her hands let go of the sheet with a twitch and her body shifted to the side, her moistened skin feeling sticky against the slick softness of her sleep. The back of her hair raised in a messy heap, mussed up by the comforting pillow. Her legs slipped over the edge, her bare feet scarcely grazing over the warmed flooring. Her feet lifted as she felt the floor, but she was able to relax and place her feet firmly on the floor. The muscles of her ankles giving her structure as she stood up, the kosode dripping off her shoulders, but brought it back up as the cold air washed her shoulder. She pridefully walked to the bathroom, her tired eyes skimming the room as she left it behind for the white and dark orange bathroom that awaited her.

She looked at herself in the mirror, the huge dark bags under her elegant eyes. The dishevelled black hair, the her face slightly palid from the dream she had, she never remembered but there was such a strong presence to them. The face in the mirror was non-other than Suì-Fēng, the Taichou of the 2th Division, the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Corps Commander of the Executive Militia Corp, the 9th Head of the Fēng Family. She was crushed to bits, she only looked tired in the daylight, but things changed under the darkness. Suì-Fēng was mourning the death of shinigami, some didn't stand a chance against the Quincy invasion, and some were lost because of error. And strong men, like Jushiro Ukitake and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Suì-Fēng had broken over the men and women, but she couldn't show it. She was a Taichou, she needed to show flawless pride and alpha strength. Yet she couldn't, her body had started breaking down. The Seireitei slowly rebuilding itself, leaning on the financial support from the four Noble houses, the Kuchiki's and Shihōin's mainly.

Suì-Fēng had looked at herself, she sighed and turned on the faucet, she dipped her fingers in the sink as it slowly filled, she grabbed a towel and dipped it in the water, all the while, listening to her Fukutaichou talking to someone, maybe his family visited, or the used a Jigokuchō to contact him. Either way she did not care, she turned off the water and dipped the towel in it, she took it back and rung it out, the water straining as she then lifted it and wiped her face of oils and grease shine. Suì-Fēng had a complection to keep. Finally, she tapped her head with her palm. Was it even time for her to report to her duties? She didn't have to do that much since the things that mostly needed to be done was the restoration of the Seireitei and the extermination of hollows that invaded the world during- during that time...

She had went outside her bathroom, her room warmed by the flooring, but as soon as she stepped out, her white and jade floral kosode slipped open, her breast wrap and white sarong leaking to the world. Suì-Fēng covered herself quickly, sighing as she looked about. She slipped on some shoes and stumbled outside. It was barely dawn, the captain didn't even need to be awake yet. She turned on her heel, almost losing the jade color slide.

She closed her door and inhaled sharply, she was irritated. Awoken by a dream that she can't even remember, it was a dream at the beginning, but towards the end- she knew. It was a terror more devastating than the war. Her worst fears... Suì-Fēng shook her head and patted her cheek. Her eyes then opened, the realization of her dream. The better beginning as always, it was about a person that she hadn't dreamed or thought about in over 100 years. Suì-Fēng then swatted her cheek, the blood rushing to her palid skin, the finger tips grazing into her skin leaving a nail marked blemish. She had turned to the side and walked to her closest, inside sat her folded uniform. The hoari hung up to avoid wrinkles, the sash and hakama hung off to the side, her uniform cleaned and ready for another go. She sighed heavily and gathered her uniform, and prepared to bathe and then start her ordered duties.

Even with Shunsui Kyōraku as the Soutaichou, he needed to be the strongest person, the man that people needed to depend on, yet he mourned the deaths more than anyone, especially Joshiro's death.

Suì-Fēng has finally held her kosode in her hand, the sarong hung over her arm as well. She sat them aside needing to be washed later. She finally took her haori off her hanger and stared at it, the orange interior just looking right to her. She slid it on and sighed heavily, she needed to be prepared for whatever this day brought. Her slender fingers gripped over her Zanpakutō, she was safe with Suzumebachi at her side. She didn't seem the notice the hesitant grab of the hilt and the twitchy grip of her hand.

Her eyes fixed at the door as she watched her Fukutaichou, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, barge in, Suì-Fēng's eyes twitched, "get out!" She shouted, throwing a bedtime sandle at him, it hit right between his eyes. He fell backwards, the impact of a shoe thrown by his Taichou was to much for his bulking size. Suì-Fēng only closed her eyes and straighten her back, looking toward the door as her Fukutaichou laid down on the heated flooring. Her gaze softened into a pensive frown as she walked and closed her door before Marechiyo could regain consciousness. She placed her back to the door. ' _Am I even ready for today?'_ She thought sadly.


	3. 二

_**Disclaimer(s): The Manga[+ Anime] Series "Bleach" os owned by Tite Kubo**_

* * *

The morning was stone cold, it frightened most people, but brought a sense of ease and comfort to some. The room was so desolate of life, plain and elegant all in one room. It was large, gray walls of the manor held memories that not even the clan head understood. The main and largest room belong to the 28th Head of the Kuchiki clan, it was gray, cold blue bells hung over the vase and the room was dark. The pure white quartz walls and brown flooring had been darkened to a dingy gray, and the floor to a calming dark oak. Incense had gave off a subtle scent and the room grew hazy.

Awoken with a snap of beaded fear, the tall lean male rose from his sheets in a rush, his head pounding in apprehension. He placed his hand on forehead, he felt his cold skin and looked at his long willowy fingers. They turned purple, his nails turning a calm lilac. He let out a breath and it came out as a white puff. The nobleman had swiped it away and step from his warm sheets, he had no reason to awaken, but he was disturbed. Dreams had turned sour and unfriendly. He had a incubus of a dream and it stared him to the point of waking. "Kuchiki-sama, are you okay in there?" A rather loud voice asked, knocking on the door. It was a guard.

Byakuya only sighed as the guard threatened to come in, "if you come in, I can't assure that you'll be safe from my wrath, now take your leave," he said. He wouldn't hurt the guard for just doing their job, it just that the young noble was on a slight mean streak. The guard muttered apologies and such, turning to walk away.

What Byakuya didn't completely understand was, how did the guard know of his small trace of distress. Byakuya was finally rational to come up with an excuse. The guard must have felt Byakuya's sudden spike in Reiatsu. It was a natural occurrence and explanation, so Byakuya dropped the pointless train of thought and sighed. He laid back down and looked to the side, an incense lit once again. Did he even light that? He couldn't exactly dwell on things like that when there was much work to do. But it strike him as odd. He couldn't have lit it? Could he? Byakuya only laid back down and stared at his ceiling. It was cold looking, almost like there was frost on the ceiling. He had not been cold, despite his current attire-which was next to nothing-he was fine, it room was lukewarm and his sheets were even warmer. Hot even, the male had been sweating. Thought it wasn't just because of the sheets.

As Byakuya sat there, he closed his eyes a bit and suddenly something gruesome met his eyelids. He opened them right away, it startled him. What had just happened? He wasn't even sure. We're these dreams getting worse? He placed his hand on his forehead and he messed with his hair a bit. Perhaps Isane could help Byakuya? He couldn't just let these mood killing images and dreams haunt his life forever, could he? He was questioning himself, something that he hated about himself was him questioning his own decisions, that had only happened a handful of times and it was happening more and more. Sometimes Byakuya would be scared when someone would enter his office, though he didn't show him, but it frightened him from time to time.

He didn't want to remember his dreams, but he always did. From his fights with Arrancars, to his late battles with Quincies. Byakuya's mental sanity was lowering at a alarming rate, in his eyes. Every dream was the same, but differences made them unique. From dreaming about Rukia, to Yoruichi and even to Suì-Fēng... His heart skipped a beat, causing him to flinch slightly. He hadn't dreamed about her in years, nonetheless talked with her. He had a division to run, he had duties to attend to and being a Noble didn't make it easier.

Byakuya had memories surrounding Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi, some pleasant, others, very _very_ infuriating. When he was a teenager and when Suì-Fēng was Yoruichi's amateur bodyguard, they had a sort of teenage angst to them that they liked about each other. Plus when Yoruichi would visit, she'd sometimes bring Suì-Fēng along and Yoruichi would make them both brawl for entertainment, plus to strengthen some of her favorites. Byakuya only closed his eyes again and nothing tackled him in comfort, he slowly began to about his past with Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng once again as he relaxed. He pushed those memories of teenage distraction and annoyance and focused on the now and future, the deep past had no affect on him. The only former memories that affected him now was only the Quincy Invasion, nothing else.

As Byakuya once again slowly forgot, he stared at the ceiling, his nightmare also burying itself into a dark pit in his mind. He then heard a subtle knock at his door. By the feel if it, it was a servant. Byakuya only sat up and mumbled a quiet, ' _come in_ '. The woman came in with her head bowed. "Kuchiki-sama, do you wish for your Yukata or your Shihakushō and Haori?"

"My Yukata, but prepare me a bath and my Shihakushō, make sure my Haori is hung up to avoid damage," Byakuya said, looking outside and seeingvtge sun slowly rise.

The woman bowed deeply and nodded, "yes, Kuckiki-sama," she then turned and walked out, closing his door. Byakuya only continued to loom outside. Another day, and soon another tomorrow. As he rose, a servant came in, a female one, she had handed him his Yukata and as she didn't let go, Byakuya boasted some of his Reiatsu. "I can dress myself, now go make sure the bath is ready," he glared at her with an iron gaze. She only cowered back in fear and let go of his clothing, she then turned to leave. Byakuya didn't like anyone dressing him, he was a big boy and even so, he's had women gawk at his beautiful porcelain skin. It wasn't fun to be gawked out by people he didn't care for-he excels in calligraphy for a reason.

After placing on his Yukata, he sat on his bed to continue a book. As he sat there, the sun began to rose. Byakuya only closed his window and turned the blinds down. His eyes were still sensitive to the bright light. As he sat there, he waited for survants to come in. To tell him his bath was ready. Time seemed quick as he read some literature. It was a book that his fellow Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro recommended. It was an easy, time passing read like he had said and the book was very good, well-written and had a nice plot. It was predictable, but in a good way.

Then another knock rang as his door, a male then opened in, "Kuchiki-sama, your bath his ready," he bowed as Byakuya stood up. He then walked past the servant, heading to his bathing suite. He didn't say a word to him as he walked by, it wasn't uncommon for Byakuya to not reply to his servants. They should've been expectjng it from him. But it seemed like this bit was new. "A ' _thank you_ ' would've been just fine," the boy said. Byakuya came to a stop.

"What do you think _I'm_ paying you for? Conversation or _work_?" Byakuya said, turning his head slightly, looking back at the boy. He sent tagt icy stare that would surely frighten anyone. The boy flinched at his tone and then Byakuya's cold glare sent the wind out of his stomach, the shocking chill of his master Reiatsu on the survants feet. It sparked at his get as Byakuya continued, "do not speak, unless addressed to. I could easily have you removed from my property. So, I suggest you do you're job _or else_ ," Byakuya snarled quietly.

The boy was frozen up until Byakuya turned his back, "YES, KUCHIKI-SAMA!" He shouted and then Byakuya felt the retreat of harsh footfalls. He was not in the mood for his servants to be exasperating. He bit the inside of his lip as he continued down the hall. This was already an irksome day...


	4. 三

_**Disclaimer(s): The Manga[+ Anime] Series "Bleach" os owned by Tite Kubo**_

 _ **Warning(s): Slight gore**_

* * *

He rested his head in his palm, his cold and gray flesh twitching as he got slightly irritated with himself. He gripped the pen in his other hand as he rubbed his forehead. It didn't even occur that his Fukutaichou had been talking. He had bills in his hand and had been talking to his Taichou, but he had been so busy with the vexation of his current paperwork. Byakuya had felt his forehead and tried to sooth it, somehow, yet nothing helped. He openly growled to himself as he sat down his pen and continued to try and message his temples. The morning was always the hardest, waking up and getting dressed was okay, but actually leaving his house was too much. He hated leaving his bed, especially when work needed to be done. But that's exactly why he needed to leave his bed, he had to run the Roku Bantai to run, he had bills to pay and duties to uphold. As he sat there, rubbing his head in a sorted type of annoyance Byakuya's mind began to wonder.

"Taichou?"

Byakuya's mind snapped into another sort of plague as he felt his skin crawl, he worked up the courage to respond. Byakuya raised his head, his deadly stare making the crimson subordinate jerk back and raise his brows. Had he been wrong to ask if his captain wanted tea? Byakuya only placed his hands down and rested them on his desk and he appeased himself, "yes Renji?" He rose his own brow as he looked at his inferior rank. Things seemed slow at the moment, the noble's hands twitched as he looked around, then back to Renji had still been slightly frightened.

"Uh-hm, I asked you if you wanted any tea while I was out? I'll return soon, I just have to take these papers to Shunsui-Soutaichou," The male asked, raising his tattooed eyebrow once again, looking slightly upset. Was this was a hint of worry? He shook it off, of course he would worry, he was his right hand, it was a Fukutaichou's job to support his Taichou, it was only natural he worried. But what for? " **Your nightmares, Byakuya-kakka... war can change people** " He mentally told Senbonzakura to bite his tongue.

Then he only nodded to Renji, "Yes, Renji, that sounds satisfactory," he replied solemnly and apathetically, going to grab his pen and continue his brain aching work. Renji bowed deeply and walked out, closing the door. Byakuya then reeled his shoulders back and stretched slightly, he cracked his neck in strain. He had finally sat there going back to his Zanpakutō's words. ' _War can change people_ '? Byakuya was okay, he had survived the Winter War and survived it's trials. He survived the tasks of his Nobility and his family. What did he mean by ' _war can change people_ '? Byakuya had a crease in his brow as he took a moment to emerge into his inner world.

 **声**

 _Standing out, Byakuya's waraji met water, when he looked down, he saw the familiar void and darkness underneath. What kept him afloat was the blossom petals that floated above the surface. As he walked a bit further he was met with a huge blossom tree, it's petals unpleasantly red and the world looking dark gray, as if snow could fall. There leaning on the tree was his Zanpakutō, it leaned up and kneeled down to greet his owner. "Why did you say that?" The noble asked. Before the spirit could answer, Byakuya got closer. "_ **Why** did you say that? _" He asked again, his voice tipped with malevolence._

 _"_ It's my job to know you Byakuya-kakka, my job to follow you- you say that the Cold War didn't change you? Perhaps not, but you know that the late one did and that's why people still worry, _" his Zanpakutō said, attempting to calm hos master. "_ You must understand that if these nightmares and these feelings of malicious intent continues to affect you the way it is now, you might never be who you once were, _" he said once again, his voice acting as a cool crisp stream as Byakuya calmed himself and thought rationally._

 _'_ I know it is your job and I am overjoyed that you worry for me, but **you must understand** that I can handle myself and that these thoughts and feelings will waiver in time, _" Byakuya said, turning his back, looking out. His gray world not even lightening, in fact it even darkened, Byakuya's inner world never seemed bright, even when he was younger, it was always dark, like dusk without sunlight. In the distances that seemed endless, the same blood red blossom trees flared and brightened the darkness of this world. "_ You will not interfere and I may remind you these are my battles, and I must subdue my demons myself, do you understand? _" Byakuya asked, his back still turned to his loyal weapon. His lack of response irked him, which made the noble Taichou inhale deeply and clench his jaw. He gritted out a deep, "_ **do** you understand, Senbonzakura? _"_

 _"_ Yes, Byakuya-kakka _..." he lowered his voice as Byakuya nodded in approval. He was brushed with thick tension and air as he was in cold darkness._

 **声**

Byakuya's eyes opened slightly, leaning forward from his chair. He had heard talking, as he regained his natural sense he saw his little sister and Fukutaichou arguing. Byakuya's stone eyes hardened as he inhaled through his nose, "you're bickering is vain in my bantai," Byakuya said, it caught Renji and Rukia off guard. They both stopped and stared at the captain in slight shock. "My tea, Renji?" Byakuya asked, his hand held out a little bit. Renji nodded quickly and sat down a simple cup of green tea. Byakuya liked the slight bitterness to tea, hence why he drank it. Byakuya leaned forward a bit and took a rather small sip, Renji continued to set the set aside of Byakuya's desk. "Now if you'll excuse yourself, I would like to talk to my sister," Byakuya said. Renji nodded sternly and left. The door closed and then Rukia looked angry. His brows raised slightly as he sat his tea aside, looking off to the side at the little Yunomi koi pond decorum. "What is the matter?" He asked.

"Why don't you tell me things, Nii-sama?" she only said. Caused by Byakuya's confusion, he tilted his head slightly, his stare not ceasing from the tea set. "You went to Isane's earlier this week, she told me to bring you your medicine!" She said, slamming down a small container. It was prescribed to Byakuya. "What is this for, huh?!" She shouted, Byakuya's head convulsed as she yelled. His eyes snapped forward and scanned the bottle, moved to looked them fully, his confusion slightly apparent as he took the container in hand.

"With someone so nosy as you, I would expect you to read the bottle," he commented. Pure confusion spreaded across her face, her brow furrowed as she ripped the bottle from his hand and reread it, 'V _alerian root supplements_ ' it wrote in Isane's handwriting. "They're sleeping herbs, Rukia," she still shoved them in his face, causing him to lean back a bit. "I put them in my tea or water and it's suppose to help me sleep, you see?" He told her.

"Why do you need them? Sleeping herbs can still be serious, Nii-sama!" She tossed the pills to him. Byakuya look another look and rose a brow, they were specially made for him or so the bottle read. "This can also be used for calming paranoia and high blood pressure!"

Byakuya only sat them down and looked at Rukia, "Rukia, I am okay, I have only been having some issues while sleeping, they are just to correct my sleeping habits and schedule, do you require to know anything else about my medication?" He mocked her, she only huffed.

"No, I don't," Rukia crossed her arms in a small pout.

Then a question flashed across Byakuya's mind, his back tensed, "why were you at Isane's, Rukia?" His question seemed to hit her like a punch from Kenpachi, she had cranked her head to look up at her brother, her skin paled. Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "Rukia?" He asked, his voice deep with irritation and in remain, waiting for his question to be answered.

"I-I... uh, well, you see, I went to-" she sat there, rubbing her fingers together while under the intense stare of her aniki. "-I went to go visit her for tea! Myself and Ran-chan, we went to visit her to see how she was doing after the death of her captain," his sister smiled sheepishly. Byakuya closed his eyes, she was a _terrible_ liar. Especially around him.

"Very well. It seems that lying to me _was_ an option, but I won't press if you don't wish to tell me," Byakuya said, the shock on her face was replaced with anger, she felt slightly insulted and stormed out in a fit. His pensive frown deepened and he turned to the side, the small supplements sitting there in a way that just ridiculed him. He picked them up and he shoved them inside his haori's pockets.

Soon the morning started to go by faster, leading towards midday, which made Byakuya sigh in relief. The sooner he returned to his bed, the better. Though he couldn't get the look of Rukia's angered face out of his brain. Byakuya's feelings and thoughts were all over the place like his Zanpakutō' said. Some of the simplest things made him irked and irritated, even when something seemed vain and so minuscule, his blood pressure increased. Byakuya's nightmares had made him restless and slightly anxious, and the anger just piled onto it. The supplements were made for more than just sleeping. He could barely hold himself together, did he need to go visit Isane once again? Did he belong in quarantine? What did the universe want with him...? Another thing that seemed just bonkers in Byakuya's life was how the Soul Society, the World of the Living and Hell still existed even though the Soul King had been destroyed. Byakuya couldn't afford to dwell into the war, it was over and they were still alive and that was all that mattered. Though the lives lost during those days would never be forgot and they did not die fruitlessly. Byakuya had closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, what would this world offer him next? Sudden death, remarkable health, torpid illness, ecstatic love? Ha, what a laugh. At this point Byakuya would get sick with his own bitterness.

As his bitterness grew into lethargy, his eyes slipped closed once again, he started to remember the dream he had, he finally decided to touch on the subject. But there was work to do, he pleaded with himself. But he still delved deep. Hie heart pounding in his chest as his mind glowed.

 **物覚え**

 _Laughter. Sweet sweet laughter. Something pleasant hitting his eardrums after all the chaos he had been through, the sweet scent of freshly cut grass and flower blooming. It was the most beautiful time of year, spring. Where the flowers and blossoms would fully bloom delightfully. The laughter was young and full of pride and life, yet it was familiar. Whiteness washed over him as he suddenly felt pinned into the grass. "_ Haha! I got you, Byakuya! _" A sweet soft voice called out, long hair caressed his cheek as he finally caught a sight of whose voice improperly named him._

 _"_ Hey, it's either Kuchiki-sama or Kuchiki-kakka to you, you dare call me by my first name? _"_ _He growled and laughed huskily as he flipped them about so he straddled her hips and held her hands above her head. "_ So what will it be, Kuchiki-sama or Kuchiki-kakka? I'll accept either, _" he said, his ego swelling with a slight smirk. She pouted under his strength, she then started to squirm against his grip. He let go and got off her hip. She leaned up and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed, she then crawled over and flicked his nose. If she wanted to, she could flip them over again easily, but he could do the same._

 _"_ I'm still gonna call you Byakuya, _" she commented, he was about to protest, but she grabbed his nose with her index and thumb and held it there. "_ When we're alone, we're equals, remember? _" She smiled as Byakuya rolled his eyes. She then laughed, squeezing his nose, "_ hey! Be nice or I'll tell Yoruichi-sama! _" She threatened._

 _Byakuya snorted, his laugh seeming young and_ _hubris_ _, "_ that were-cat, you know she always interrupts my training- just because she wants to play silly games of tag, _" Byakuya crossed his legs, relaxing his arms behind him as he looked down the hill._

 _"_ What did she ever do to you to make you hate her so much? _" she asked, Byakuya's heart dropped. The look in her slate gray hues made Byakuya's chest hurt._

 _"_ I don't hate her, she's just childish, I'm preparing to lead a whole clan and when she gets in my way it bothers me. Me and her have conversations sometimes, but that's whenever she visits, _" Byakuya calmly explained, he watched her register it, but she still had this sad look on her face that made Byakuya's heart devastated "_ don't make that sad face around me ever again, _" he bit the inside of his cheek._

 _"_ Why? _" she rose a brow, the corner of her mouth twitching up into a shy smile._

 _"_ Because, I would hate for you to be sad, Suì-Fēng, _" he smiled. She blushed in return and Byakuya laughed. His heart fluttering at the sight of her blush, she was honestly sweet. "_ You know, back at the manor, my cook made some honey flavored cookies, if you'd like to indulge? _" Byakuya smiled softly as her face lit up happily. Honey caught her attention right away. She the stood up and began to march away, she had called for Byakuya to follow. Suì-Fēng had leaned down and grabbed his hand, playfully, he pulled her down into his lap. She landed on his thighs with a squeak with made Byakuya blush slightly. He couldn't stop looking at her, her glossy gray hues and her long black hair just added to her beauty._

 _"_ Byakuya, w-what are you do- _" her sentence was lost in warm lips. She was shocked at first, but automatically relaxed into Byakuya's warm skin and kissed him back with ease. They were both blushing like teenagers as they shared a kiss together. It was their first and t was something that he would always remember. His first kiss wasn't something he'd forget so easily._

 **物覚え**

* * *

Suì-Fēng had been doing nothing but papers since she awoke. Work had picked up after the attack since they'd lost so many people in the Seireitei. From lowly trainees to people like the Royal Guard and the Soul King. It was ludicrous what they'd gone through, and the society was still recovering. Ichigo had been lucky enough to save them from the worst attack in history after the former Soutaichou had failed to kill Yhwach the first time. From there, the healing process began anew, and the damage slowly began to repair itself. Since that ending battle, everything had been rather quiet. There was little drama since the battle ended, and for weeks, everything was peaceful, but everything was stood still. The system leaders had been replaced, and all returned to what it originally was. After losing the Soul King, the entire Shinigami race was in a state of panic. The being- the God that had held their species together was dead, and the death of an entire species was on the horizon; however, that didn't happen. It may have been a progressing thing, but it never wiped the nation. They stood strong despite what obstacle they encountered. With the help of each other, they remained together and fought alongside the others. This may have created the bond they could now call "unbreakable".

At the moment, Suì-Fēng was sitting in her office, filing papers that needed to be returned to the Soutaichou, who was now Shunsui. However, the ravenette soon found herself growing weary, and she couldn't find the motivation to do any more work. She dropped her pen and looked off to the side, her fingers shaking tensely as she looked around her office. Her thoughts were annoying and rude, just interrupting her work and making her heart clench in saddness. Even someone such as her had been so destroyed, namely to mention what happened to Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng had been so crushed when a quincy got ahead of Yoruichi, even in her final state of Shunkō. She leaned down and placed her forehead on her hands in seer pain, her mind was now pulsing, her head breaking under pressure. She groaned loudly and then went up to stare at her door, she knows for a fact that no one would come in. All she had been doing was paperwork since that long incident. Onmitsukidō wasn't needing much for now, just minor crime in the Soul Society. The Onmitsukidō's tasks are execution and assassination as well as supervision of criminals. There hasn't been much but petty thieves and some organized crime scuffles, nothing that Onmitsukidō couldn't handle without Suì-Fēng's order. She stood up and grabbed a piece of paper, she shoved it into a file and stepped out of her office, speaking of the devils, and Onmitsukidō guard stood outside her door, she didn't remember placing him there. "Did I tell you to stay here?" She asked, confusion muddling her features. The guard had looked at her and gave her a stern nod. "Oh-" she patted her head in slight ignorance, "how foolish of me to forget," she said calmly and shuffled the papers in her hand, making sure they were organized and making sure that everything was completely finished, "can you please take this to Kyōraku-soutaichou for me, and then return?" She asked, he bowed deeply.

"Yes, Sōshireikan," he bowed, taking the papers and was gone in an instant. Suì-Fēng watched him leave and simply went back in, she had sat back in her chair and she laid her head on her hans once again, groaning. Her heart clenched as she started thinking about early when she awoke, she seemed to be woken up quickly, but the dream was far from her mind. She couldn't remember if she even tried at the moment, but it would come in time since it always did. She rested her cheek on her hand and looked off to the side, on her wall was a picture of Yoruichi back when she was running the Ni Ban Tai, back when she was still there. Suì-Fēng only laughed at herself, she turned forward a small pout on her lips as she looked forward a little black cat with a purple cat, it was a bobble head given to her by Yoruichi.

She remembered that her mentor thought that her obsession was creepy, but she wasn't gonna bring her down about it and in the end bought her the little bobble head for Valentines since she didn't have one. Suì-Fēng had tried to stop Yoruichi from giving her the gift, saying she didn't deserve it. Yoruichi only flicked her head and shoved the small box in her hand. When Suì-Fēng opened it, she was so happy, she actually jumped and squealed with a huge blush. After, she regained herself and thanked Yoruichi, still with the huge blush sprawled on her cheeks.

Suì-Fēng leaned up and poked it, making it's head bobble. She laughed cutely, it brought some comfort to her wreaked soul, but within seconds of touching it there was a huge knock at the door, Suì-Fēng flinched slightly. It was the Onmitsukidō guard that she sent papers with to Shunsui. "I have returned Sōshireikan, do you wish for me to transport anything else?" He asked, his slightly loud voice making the taichou's head hurt a bit. She gripped her head slightly and rubbed it. "Sōshireikan?" He called out to her.

She leaned up, she removed her hand from her forehead and let out a slight breath, her shoulders tensing up a bit, "I apologize-um, yes, I have some paperwork that I need you to get for me. I need you to grab some deadlines from the Gundanchō, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, he has some papers that I need to check over and if he hasn't got them done just send him down to him, if he got them done just bring me the papers," she told him and organized some papers on her desk once again, she looked at him and he bowed and took his leave. She was doing her job, it was natural, but as she rested her head down once again she sighed.

The aching pain in her head spiked and she gripped the edge of her desk as she let out a strained groan, she took a look at her knuckles and they paled, her head pulsed violently and she groaned openly, that stabbing pain also reached her throat. Suì-Fēng clutched her head and slightly tugged at her hair. What suddenly caused this? Why did it feel like someone was grabbing her brain and crushing it with their bare hands? Suì-Fēng sighed shakily and felt her forehead, slightly pulling at her bangs. She had a headache earlier, but this was something else. Her brain felt like it was imploding, the pulsating and tight feeling in her head. The veins in her neck were tight, she had become unbelievably tense. Her throat felt tight and parched. She placed her head down slightly, while still gripping her head in pain, the door opened. "Sōshireikan, I got the papers-" the guard came in and stopped upon seeing her tensed up, "-Sōshireikan?" The panic in his voice made her snap. She looked up at him and she felt a lump surround her vocal cords. "Sōshireikan? Are you okay?" He asked and stepped forward, she placed her hand up, stopping him.

"I am okay, just a headache, set the papers on my desk and then attend to your normal duties," the stuck-up woman said formally, he stood up straight and sat down the papers, turning on his heel, "do not enter my office without knocking ever again," she took the papers and looked at him.

She then felt his stare on her, "yes, Sōshireikan," he bowed deeply and left, closing her door quietly. Suì-Fēng had told her fukutaichou to remain in his office, rather than to linger in her own and then bug her repeatedly, Suì-Fēng inhaled deeply, sniffling in the process.

She took a glance at the papers and noticed that the headache went away, she forgot about it until that moment. Her head seemed clear of pain, but it was still full of emotion. She slammed the papers down in frustration and sighed once again, she started panting. This sudden feeling of irritation overwhelmed her, why did it? She didn't know. Perhaps she was mad at her own feelings, maybe at herself? She didn't know, all she had been feeling were bad emotions, she was feeling saddness, guilt, anger, distrust and uncertainty. She has been so deeply conflicted that she can't even trust her close subordinates and friends. The women that Suì-Fēng had grown to know had been busy, some were even missing or dead. Suì-Fēng had sighed, the sudden overwhelming feeling of anger had hurt her chest. She clenched her shirt, her nails dipping into the clothing. It scraped against the skin on her shoulder, it didn't sting, but she felt it.

Suì-Fēng stood up and grabbed her haori from her chair and began to walk out, yet something seemly caught her attention. Her legs seemed weak, she grabbed onto her table and she held herself up. She decided to sit back down again and regain her composure and as soon as she planted herself on the seat, her head once again throbbed. Why did it? She inhaled and suddenly her heart clenched, she felt like she wanted to cry. She pulled herself up and stood for a second, her legs seemingly stabled and she left her barracks, walking down the huge stair case and walking about to clear her head. As it burned, her brain flashed some pictures to her, ' _cold fingers brushing against sweet skin_ ', she hit her head in anger, ' _screaming, nothing but... screaming_ ,'. She patted her ears, she needed to get rid of this, somehow. ' _Tears and agony, violation with crawling skin_ '. Suì-Fēng suddenly felt defiled, like something was grazing their frozen finger against her neck, she grabbed Suzumebachi from it's sheath and she swung behind her, but to her surprise, someone caught it. Her eyes opened wide as she saw white and black, everything else seemed blurred. She raised her head, her hand shaking as looked up. It was a fellow taichou, but she only looked at his eyes, a deep gray. She had seen that color far to many times, but who was she looking at? Her hands shook rapidly, her eyesight still slightly blurred.

"Suì-Fēng, calm yourself," the deep monotone voice called her name, it was suddenly so familiar. Her vision cleared up, she saw him-in full technicolor. "Release Suzumebachi from your grip," he spoke again, she finally took notice to detail, he had stopped it with his bare hand. Her blade was digging into his palm, the blood was the most vivid thing she noticed. It dripped slowly, her heart tightened as her strong grip still dug into his pale hand. She looked at her knuckles, once again they bled white. He held onto the swords edge tightly, the sword shook with both their tight grips. He let out a small noise, then her shaky hands released her own sword and she drew her hands back into her own chest. She breathed unevenly, her voice labored as she placed her head in her hands.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-" she sobbed, she gripped her hair and fell to her knees and sobbed, hyperventilating. She heard metal fall, like he dropped her sword. He then seemed to kneel down, his hand placed off to the side, holding himself up, she saw blood pool out of his hand. She shook and stared at his hand through her fingers, she grabbed her hair and once again cried, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Compose yourself, you are not in the wrong, just recover your poise," he told her, his voice seemed soft, even in an detached voice. His words calmed her as she looked to the ground and breath slowly and heavily, she sniffled and let out a small voice, she placed her hand on her chest. "Suì-Fēng, look at me," he told her, she flinched, he didn't ask her, he commanded her. His reiastu was so distinct, she knew it, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. If she did, that would be the first time she made complete contact with him. " _Look at me_ ," he demanded. She hesitated, but slowly looked at him. She looked right at him, he looked really conflicted, scared almost. He looked deep into her eyes, she returned his stare and she sniffled again.

" ** _Byakuya_.**"

* * *

 _ **Hola, I'm here, I'm here, so I have some things to share. I first would like to point out that this is a**_ ** _Suì-Fēng/Byakuya fic-just in case you haven't guessed-and I'd love to point out why I'm using 'Suì-Fēng' instead of Soifon. First of all, Suì-Fēng, it's aesthetic as fuck and it's just fancy as shit. Second of all, I fell like this is going to be a formal-ish story, so Suì-Fēng works great. I mean Soifon is great, but Suì-Fēng, it's dope and it's her name. Soifon is a weird thing with her name so-!_**

 ** _Also this is being taken place right after the quincy war and so things are still tender around the subject. VERY VERY TENDER!_** _**But I did that because it adds more angst instead of the winter war, I debated which War and I went with the manga because why not? I mean it adds more story, plus what more could we add about the Winter War? I mean the fact that Tier and Grimmjow are still alive is amazing, but one thing that made me not want to do after The Quincy Blood War was because of**_ ** _Suì-Fēng's hair, lmao dumb reason, but I liked her old style better- so quincy war after math just in case you didn't understand._**

 ** _Also, Byakuya and_** ** _Suì-Fēng have history in this story, so- just bask in it while you can._**

 _ **(Another thing, transitions: the 'horizontal line' means new character pov |**_ **声** _ **means "voice" and it is for when our Shinigami are w/**_ _ **Zanpakutō in the 'Inner World' |**_ **物覚え** _ **means "memory"and that is for a memory/dream) - other translations in beginning/first chapter**_

 **°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

 _ **Reveiw replies~**_

 _ **From 'Toka La Shinigami' -**_ _ **" Cette histoire à l'air super ! J'ai bien aimé la partie sur Soi Fon pas vraiment sur Byakuya car c'est pour moi un homme fort et fière qui ne dois pas être faible (et aussi que Soi est ma personnage Favorite) j'ai hâte de lire la suite ! ;) "**_

 _ **I'm glad you can read my story! Lmao, I also love Soifon, she's a dope character tbh**_

 **°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

 ** _R &R: I will be accepting review's and start replying if you'd love to send me a cheeky reveiw hehe_**

 ** _Translations:_**

 _ **The Onmitsukidō (隠密機動, Secret Tactics, called the Stealth Force in the English dub) - also called the Secret Mobile Unit/Corps, Special Forces or Covert Ops, is the second largest organization that Shinigami join, and one of the three main branches of military in Soul Society**_

 _ **Sōshireikan**_ _ **(総司令官,**_ _ **Commander-in-Chief**_ _ **) -**_ _ **who has the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the Onmitsukidō; while deferring to the authority of the Central 46 in matters involving the Soul Society and the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 in all military matters.**_

 _ **Gundanchō**_ _ **(軍団長, Corps Commander) - The rank given to each one of the five divisions of the Onmitsukidō. Given that the Onmitsukidō is currently tied with the Gotei 13's 2nd Division, each Corps Commander also holds a Seated Officer position in said division. The Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō generally also commands the top division of the Onmitsukidō, which is the Executive Militia and it is known that the lieutenant is the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps and the 3rd Seated Officer is the Corps Commander of the Detention Unit. It may be said that the order of the five divisions also goes in order of the top five officers of the 2nd Division.**_


	5. 四

_**Disclaimer(s): The Manga[+ Anime] Series "Bleach" is owned by Tite Kubo**_

 _ **Warning(s): Slight gore**_

* * *

He had been walking, close to the Ichi Bantai. That was where he was going, his fukutaichou had failed to deliver some papers to Shunsui Kyōraku. Therefore he had to do it himself. They were simple papers, even placed in a sleeve for protection. They were simple, bills to pay for rebuilding some of his Bantai, paperwork in general that Shunsui would have to check over and process about his work. He had just passed the San Bantai, walking towards the staircase of the Ni Bantai. He was stopped by two males in Onmitsukidō uniforms had stopped him, "Kuchiki-taichou, our Sōshireikan went out on her own and shut us down, we are very worried for her, but we don't know where she went!" One openly complained.

"And you ask me for what reason?" Byakuya asked, his brows raised a bit.

"She told us to remain at our post and that was beside her door. I came back after going to Onmitsukidō headquaters and our Sōshireikan ran out, she looked like she was in pain and she yelled at us to stay at our post," the second guard commented. "But I don't think she noticed since she was in a hurry," he told Byakuya in sheer terror. These liars, they weren't doing this because they had to remain... they were staying because they were scared.

Byakuya only sighed, "sounds like Suì-Fēng," he said, his own actions starling them. "I'll go after your leader, but if you mention this without mine or her permission-" he raised his finger, "-I'll see to you _personally_ ," Byakuya said, venom leaking from his canines as the guards stood up straight and bowed their heads. Byakuya had given them a curt nod and then began walking, he now needed to tend to Suì-Fēng. The male had gone gone back to looking like his pristine and calm self, all the guards were left in terrified shock from his threat. Byakuya had been walking, his brows suddenly furrowing in a quick realization. What was fate trying to do?

After a bit of searching he saw her, her head lowered, her arms wrapped around her small frame. She was trembling, Byakuya had used shunpo to try and catch up, but she was already gone. Byakuya had looked around again, but she had landed off to the side. "Suì-Fēng," Byakuya called out to her, but it was almost like she completely ignored him. "Suì-Fēng!" He called out to her again, thought she kept walking. At a faster pace. Byakuya had finally gotten right behind her, she had stopped for a mere moment, but she had grabbed her Zanpakutō and with a quick flick of her hand, she had turned her blade against Byakuya. Thankfully he caught it, but his hand tore open from the sharp contact. She pushed hard into his had, the cut got much deeper as she pressed into the sword more. Byakuya kept a firm grip on it. Crossing blades with a fellow taichou seemed futile.

Byakuya stared at her. He was calmed and composed, yet something seemed off. After her sudden call back to reality, she had let go of the Zanpakutō. She fell to the ground. Byakuya took a look at the sword, he dropped Suzumebachi and kneeled down, looking at his hand not even for a second before he rested it onto the ground as he looked for any type of reaction from her. His wounded palm slid against the hard floor and it caused a sudden spike of pain. It ached, it hurt and he didn't care about it. Suì-Fēng. It was all that needed to be said. He hated that she was in pain, so much pain and yet all the noble could do is look at her as she cries. Byakuya's heart clenched seeing her so torn over his wound. Her apologies spilled from her lips in a unknown action. Seeing her out of sanity's grip was very fraught.

"Suì-Fēng, look at me" He ordered her, hoping to get an awnser, but she only stilled. Byakuya's paitence was now running thin, he inhaled through his nose and moved a bit, his wound spreaking around the ground. The blood pooling from his hand onto the ground, " _look at me,_ " Byakuya ordered. She flinched, he saw her. Byakuya stomach and chest constricted, his nails now digging into the conceret. Then his name spilt from her mouth like a mantra. Byakuya only exhaled, he stared into her eyes and bit his tongue. Her cold hues glazed over in fear and saddness as she stared at him, his named dangled from her lips and it made him shiver.

"I'm sorry I cut into your hand, I was acting foolishly and I didn't know what was happening, I-" she stopped mid-sentance, her voice trailing off as he sat his good hand on her shoulder, his other hand sliding slightly and making the wound deeper. He winced a bit and glared at her.

"Why did you not hear me call out to you?" He asked her. Her shoulder stiffened under his palm, a painting of confusion warping over her features. Her eyes wide and her breath stopped. "I called your name out, your guards refused to set after you after you told them to remain put. You even used Shunpo to avade me. Why?" Byakuya asked again, standing up. He grabbed her arm and tugged her up, she winced in slight pain as he brought her up. He then held her arm in his grip, his stern face almost cracking under displeasure. The male had looked once again into her eyes to search for something, though she only looked confused and flabbergausted. Though her muscles lightened after he touched her, she was now relaxing and thinking rationally. She quickly stole a glance at his hand, it was still dripping in blood. It was pooling by his feet. He moved his hand behind him to removed the distraction. She quickly shook her head, looking down at the floor for some words.

"I ordered my men? You called out to me? I used _shunpo_?" She questioned him. He nodded, his eyes slightly widening, yet her brow creased. "I didn't even notice..." she murmured. She then looked to the hand on her bicep. She only tore it away. Byakuya brought his hand back. She had grown more tense as she stepped back. Byakuya then leaned down to grab her sword as she began tallking. "I don't need you inserting yourself into my business! When you let me go, you promised you wouldn't dare interfere into my life!" Suì-Fēng shouted. Byakuya's heart clenched, so did his fist around Suzumebachi.

"You also remember that you never suppose to bring that up," Byakuya held her balde out to her, but flipped it to grab onto the blade itself. With the hilt pointed towards Suì-Fēng, she shook to Byakuya's words and stiffly took a hold of her sword. She had then taken it from his grasp. Byakuya felt the blade's edge brush against his finger tips. She simply shook it from his hand and placed it off to the side, leaning on it for slight support. "I was also just asking why you didn't hear me," he asked. Suì-Fēng only avoided his voice and looked down at her feet. "Well, it doesn't matter now. You are busy with your duties as I am with mine," Byakuya said sternly. He had then reached into his inside pocket he pulled out a sleeve-filled with paperwork and bills. "I was delivering this to our Soutaichou before I was trailed off by a favor from your men, ergo, I had no intentions for ' _inserting myself into your business_ '," Byakuya quietly snarled, his hands firmly grasping the sleeve. He shoved it back inside his pocket. As the hoari settled, he felt the container full of Valerian Root suppliments. He internally cringed. Then he noticed the pained and annoyed look on Suì-Fēng face.

Byakuya was about to speak again, but a voice called out, " **WILL THE TAICHOU AND FUKUTAICHOU OF THE NI BANTAI, THE ROKU BANTAI AND THE KYŪ BANTAI PLEASE MEET IN THE ICHI BANTAI!** " A male called out, it was time for a taichou's meeting. Byakuya only sighed and looked at Suì-Fēng. She had also sighed. She gave Byakuya a remorseful look. He had only stepped back and began walking towards the Bantai. A rush of reiastu was rushed past Byakuya, he looked behind him and saw that Suì-Fēng had gone ahead of him. He closed his eyes and then continued. He took his time to think as he was walking. That whole sitsuation was strange, it caused Byakuya to wonder a worry. His dream and now this. Suì-Fēng and Byakuya haven't walked to each other in over a century, now his dream and this sudden cause of interaction. This was all very strange, he would need to confront Suì-Fēng in due time... but not yet and not like that.

* * *

Her feet trembled under her, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, her hands gripping the sleeveless sides of her Shihakushō. She had been reliving what happened over and over again. Her bicep burned where Byakuya had his hand. His strong grip never wavered, even when they were younger. Suì-Fēng only patted her head. She's watched him for over a hundred years, she's watched him stand in the same row as her in Taichou's meetings. She's seen him fight and has fought along side him. Why was today the day? Why was it the day that everything that happened in Suì-Fēng's life was now just appearing. Feelings from war, feelings of love and feelings of anguish. She had been one of the first to appear in the Ichi Bantai, next was Byakuya, then Byakuya's fukutaichou then her own fukutaichou. In stiff silence, Suì-Fēng kept his gaze to the floor, it seems that all three of the men in the room took notice. Renji had looked to Byakuya, whom kept his eyes closed and Marechiyo had been bowed down next to Renji, keeping his gaze on Suì-Fēng.

Finally as if time was on her side, Kensei and his Fukutaichou had entered. The tall male had been annoyed with his two Fukutaichou. Mashiro had been stretching, complaining why she had to be here. The casual banter between her and her Taichou as Shuhei had been kneeling down beside Renji, their casual suit of chat. Finally a calming voice called out. Shunsui Kyōraku. Suì-Fēng and Kensei kept their gaze on him, Byakuya still had his eyes closed, but he was still attentively listening to the Soutaichou. The Fukutaichou kept behind them, in kneeled stances awaiting order. "So, how are you all?" Shunsui asked. Kensei and Suì-Fēng grimaced in annoyance, the Fukutaichou had been caught off guarded. "Still not used to me in Yamamoto's position, eh? Byakuya-san~ How are you today?" Shunsui asked. Byakuya's still bloodied hand had been gripping his shihakushō's hakama. "You seem tense, how's your hand?" Shunsui commented, Suì-Fēng looked to Byakuya and saw him clench his fist into his hakama, she saw the fabric darken and dampn with blood. Byakuya maintained a calm expression, his eyes relaxed as he gave Shunsui an eyesore of a glare.

"You brought us here for a reason, may we carry on with the reason?" Byakuya asked, Suì-Fēng watched the crease in hie brow. He was taking no nonsense with Shunsui. The noble opened his eyes and she felt a huge jolt of cold run down her spine. He had given her that look not even twenty minutes ago. That was a look of irritation, nothing short of anger. Her bicep throbbed. She placed her hand on his subconsciously, her fingertips cooling the heat and lowering the goosebumps and hairs. Shunsui had only sighed and tapped his chin.

"That's fair-you better get that hand checked up before it gets infected," Shunsui said and adjusted, sensing Byakuya's dissatisfaction through the spiking reiatsu. "Suì-Fēng step forward please," he asked, she obliged and held his gaze. "We have a prisoner in Ujimushi no Su that has been causing grief. Your third seat has let you know of this?" Shunsui asked.

Suì-Fēng had been hit with a sudden realization, her third seat had made her aware of a prisoner, whom had been causing a lot of trouble. She had simply told him to lock him up, but it seems that things had been still getting hairy within the Kanritai. The Ni Bantai Taichou nodded, "yes, I thought we handled it, but I suppose issues are still occurring," Suì-Fēng explained, "if something happened for it to be brought to your attention before mine, I'd wish to apologize," she apologized to the new Soutaichou.

The older man only waved his hand, "no no, he's only caused minimal damage within Ujimushi no Su since you've locked him up- but he's still dangerous around those who walk by him. But I require you to go and meet him, I've gotten Taichou to accompany you and their Fukutaichou to stand guard. He's an older male whom wants nothing more than the pain in your soul and the flesh of your body. He's very dangerous and I believe we either need him disposed of or locked away in Muken. The choice is yours since he's within the Kanritai, which is within the Onmitsukidō, which is under your jurisdiction," Shunsui explained. "His killing intent is _potent_ , and that's why I've accompanied you with these two Taichou. Kensei is very well-versed in Haduka and Byakuya is very accomplished in Kidō, both experts and above in Shunpo. I think I've made better good choices since no weapons are allowed in the cesspit," Shunsui said, still slightly cheery with a calm look on his face. "Do you all accept the mission, the paperwork will be easy, all you'll have to do is just report any issues you have when extracting him and either placing him in Muken or executing him," Shunsui explained.

Suì-Fēng looked behind her, the two Taichou nodded silently and the Fukutaichou had been forced to go along with their Taichou's orders. The female Taichou nodded to to Shunsui, "yes, Shunsui-Soutaichou," she bowed, he only waved his hand and explained to just call him Shunsui. She then noticed that he slipped Byakuya a look, it was one of concern and uncertainty in an aesthetic serenity. She looked at Byakuya through her peripheral. His brows were still furrowed. Suì-Fēng knew that look, confusion, slight anger. Shunsui was giving Byakuya a look of warning and Kensei also seemed to notice, though the latter said nothing to acknowledge it. Suì-Fēng was peeved, she clenched her fists at her fist, whatever was happening, Suì-Fēng didn't like it.

"Good, well, this prisoner has had some history, a long time ago he was a noble, but betrayed his cause to anger other nobles, myself and _one other_ know- I'll keep them anonymous for now, but this noble attempted to execute two nobles of higher standing, and now that he's causing problems, I need him either killed or sent to Muken. I prefer Muken, but this man has tried to do horrible things," Shunsui explained, "Suì-Fēng what has been the issues reported to you?" he asked, she jerked back slightly, she inhaled sharply, taking a moment to remember everything that the Gundanchō of Kanritai.

She swallowed the lump of spit gather in her voice box, her words becoming slightly forced as she was unsure how to go about these _issues_. "He has grown a hatred for the other prisoners, he doesn't like them coming near his pit and will attack on sight- when the guards apprehend him, he attacks them and has been threatening lives outside of the facility, the names are unknown, rather that he only swears for revenge," the female captain explained.

Shunsui nodded at her, "now, I advise you take these shinigami with you to help with your extraction-this man is dangerous so it will be wise to go about it like a professional, Suì-Fēng. Byakuya and Kensei will help you with the prisoner and I respect that the Fukutaichou will help guard you and the other involved, hopefully I can count on you," Shunsui explained, he gave Suì-Fēng a stern look, she lowered her head.

Byakuya seemed to notice, "we will handle this without fail, Kyōraku-soutaichou, on behalf of Suì-Fēng I can personally say that this will be an easy task," Byakuya expressed, his tone cold, his throat dry.

"Don't underestimate this mission, Byakuya- this is a foe we've faced before, he was dangerous enough to be locked to a wall and then trapped in a hole, this man is serious business and I don't want you to lower your defenses for anything. You cannot miscalculate his abilities, especially _you_ Byakuya," Shunsui explained, narrowing his eye at Byakuya, the latter did the same in turn. "I cannot express the warnings enough, I'm very hesitate about this mission that I contemplated calling it off at first, but I have faith that you will get this done- you will be given a few days before the extraction to handle all the paperwork before entering Ujimushi no Su, after you will either execute or transfer this prisoner. I'll be sending you infomation about this prisoner soon, so do not miss it and then your mission will be under way, am I clear?" Shunsui asked, the three captain's nodded in unison. "Good, I expect your reports of any issues on my desk in five days, try not to fail me, dismissed," Shunsui's calm voice huffed out.

After so, they were excused. Byakuya and Kensei stood off to the side and watched as the Fukutaichou had been conversing in excitement. Renji and Shuhei chatting like best friends, Mashiro insulting Shuhei and Marechiyo insulting them all. Suì-Fēng had stood there, looking at Byakuya, but as soon as he turned to look at her, she avoided his gaze. He knew she was looking at him. This sudden amount of people was now annoying.

"So? How are we going to approach this guy?" Kensei asked, snapping the Fukutaichou's back to pay attention to their Taichou.

Suì-Fēng had looked off to the side, every plan she had to face this guy in Ujimushi no Su had just suddenly left her brain out as quick as she breathed. She inhaled, searching for something, but Byakuya saw her struggling and his eyebrow twitched, "Well, we have four days to handle this prisoner and we still don't have eough info, so maybe asa easy fall back layer of Shinigami, myself, Kensei and Suì-Fēng will enter and confront the prisoner. The two Fukutaichou who are the best Haduka masters will remain at the door and the others who are exceptional with Shunpo and Kidō will remain outside the door with their Zanpakutō in hand," Byakuya explained, "how does that sound, Suì-Fēng?" Byakuya asked. She had given him a slightly amazed look, her eyes slightly widened.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect-" she said, starting to look more stern, furrowing her brow,"-if anything does happen, my men are also there so they'll be able to handle things also- so your first priority is that no one else goes in and no one comes out," she explained, hoping that they understood fully what it meant to go inside. At least for Kensei and especially Byakuya. She gave Byakuya a look as the rest nodded. Suì-Fēng's head throbbed, this was not something she wanted to do today, especially not with Byakuya near by.

* * *

 _ **. I hope you enjoyed this one~ it's short because I'm coming down from a holiday high so things are very very slow.**_

 _ **-O-**_

 _ **From Toka la Shinigami - once again, hi :) - they say: "** **Super chapitre le scène entre Byakuya et Soi est tellement douce, elle est vraiment marqué par la guerre la pauvre"**_

 _ **Honestly I know, It's all kinds of saddness and stuff, but there will be more moments with them to come!**_

 _ **From**_ ** _HarunaOno, they say: "_** _ **I really like your story I hope you'll update soon"**_

 _ **Well, heres to one update and hopefully many more to come :)**_

 _ **-O-**_

 _ **Ujimushi no Su** **(蛆虫の巣,**_ _ **The Nest of Maggots**_ _ **) - is an underground prison under the supervision of the**_ ** _Onmitsukidō_** _ **'s third corps (known as the Detention Unit** **). An Overview:**_ ** _When a Shinigami becomes a potential danger to other Shinigami and Soul Society, that Shinigami is brought to the Nest of Maggots for imprisonment, regardless if they were put on trial, and even if they did not actually commit any crimes; this is to ensure no danger will be brought to Soul Society. Neither the staff of the Detention Unit nor any other visitors are permitted to carry a Zanpakutō into the Nest of Maggots. This measure means the wardens are required to be able to control the prisoners with bare hands. If a Shinigami desires to enter and is not adept at hand-to-hand combat, they may not enter. This is to prevent rebellions and escapes from the prison._**

 _ **Kanritai**_ _ **(檻理隊, "**_ _ **Detention Unit"**_ _ **) -**_ ** _The third branch of the Onmitsukidō. The Detention Unit is responsible for the imprisonment and supervision of all criminals within the Seireitei. They also have another duty known as Special Detention, which concerns those who joined the Gotei 13 but were judged to be a danger to their fellow Shinigami. They investigate, apprehend, and keep these individuals sealed away from the rest of Soul Society within the Special Underground Detention Facility, aka. the Nest of Maggots. It should be noted that those few who are kept in the Maggots' Nest have not actually committed any crime but have been identified by the laws of Soul Society as "Dangerous Elements". This unit acts somewhat similar to a prison and mental rehabilitation center. The activities of this division are shrouded in mystery and remains virtually unknown to the majority of the public as well as most Gotei 13 members up to the level of lieutenant._**


	6. 五

**_Disclaimer(s): The Manga[+ Anime] Series "Bleach" belongs to Tite Kubo_**

 ** _Warning(s): OOC Mashiro Kuna :)_**

* * *

Suì-Fēng's breath became visible as the morning chill rushed pasted her. Her shoulders tightened, her fingers on the paperwork griped as she tried to pass through the excessive amount of wind. The trees were starting to loose her their soft and colorful leaves. Autumn was among them, this was hardly news though, the colder weather meant a lot, the holidays, the new year and the settling from Shinigami. They had families and duties to tend to, plus with the older traditions with Christmas and it's way to spread happiness. Suì-Fēng didn't mind the traditions nor the weather, she was always occupied with work rather than any remainders of her family, often she gave gifts to Yushiro and Yoruichi with the exception of Kisuke when Yoruichi asks.

The woman had stood outside her barracks, slightly admiring the shift in nature. Suì-Fēng watched the tree's leaves loose their bright vibrant colors into a more dark brown. The dying pieces of nature fell into piles, she only watched with slight melancholy as she remembered watching children play in the piles of death. As gloomy as it sounded that what they did, it was always out of joy, but Suì-Fēng couldn't help but think that these poor children were playing and dancing in and on leaf corpses. The leaves had ended their cycle, now it was time for snow, she remembered the snow, she actually liked it. Snow was so white and pure, so pristine. Fallen and laid out perfectly on any surface that it could rest. Suì-Fēng didn't like touching snow, it was more a morbid curiosity towards it, watching it was like watching an angel in many ways. It didn't liked to be touched anyway, she remembered the way it nipped at her fingers, protesting it could be released. Suì-Fēng always respected the ideals of snow and ice, and because of that she was always fascinated with those who had Zanpakutō that obeyed the element.

She took a second to breath. Watching her warm breath meet the cold air was awe-inspiring. She did it over and over again, like a child playing. She breathed heavily and let out a rather large puff of air and reached up to touch it. The warm air that she breathed licked against her hand, it lifted away as soon as she felt it. There were only so many simple times in Suì-Fēng's life, this was one of them, she needed to be a kid for once even if it was for a minute. She exhaled again and waved the steam away with her hand, a smile smile tugged at the corners. She leaned forward again to start puffing out hot air-"-Taichou?" Suì-Fēng shook, she jerked herself back, spinning on instinct, her eyes widened as she held papers tight to her chest. "I'm sorry-! I didn't mean to interrupt..." her third seat held their hands up in defense as Suì-Fēng gripped the railing behind her. She felt her forehead, with the papers in hand and sighed.

"No, no, don't worry about it- you just startled me is all," Suì-Fēng explained. Her third seat gave her a slight look of confusion, hadn't she been able to sense them? Whatever she had been doing must've had her very distracted and vulnerable. "What is that you need?" Suì-Fēng asked, her hand rested tightly on the railing. Her third seat seemed to notice and shakily handed her a few bits of paper.

"By request from Kyōraku-soutaichou, he asked me to give you and some of the other Taichou this-" she explained, her twitchy hand handing the paper to the fear-inspiring woman before her. Suì-Fēng had been gentle enough to take it carefully as not to startle her timid third seat. This was the Gundanchō of the Kanritai. Suì-Fēng finally realized what was in her hand. It had been a few days since that mission was placed on not only her shoulders, but Kensei's and Byakuya's as well. It had been three days since that meeting, this would be the fourth day, one more day before the mission should be complete. Suì-Fēng took a tight look at the folder. "I know it's rather thin, but there isn't much information about him. The only info I could gather was his name, his strength and a report that was issued a hundred years ago. The names in the report have been removed to protect identities, all except the prisoner himself. I noticed something odd about it though that I thought you might know- it was Ginrei Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōin that issued the report," the Gundanchō explained in detail.

Suì-Fēng had been a bit peeved, "what does it matter that they issued the report?" she snarled almost, the poor person jerked back and gave her a quiet look of uncertainty. Suì-Fēng noticed her tone and drew back. "It doesn't matter anyhow, though did Muguruma-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou get copies of these?" she asked, holding up the newly made file. The third seat nodded frantically. "Good, good, continue with your daily duties- we'll carry out our mission in Ujimushi no Su tomorrow, so prepare for us," Suì-Fēng explained, the poor soul nodded and as soon as she dismissed she was gone from sight. Suì-Fēng's shoulders relaxed a bit, she slouched down a bit and exhaled in relief. She had taken the folders and placed the more important one on top. She took a second to read it, the file read " _ **Deliver to: Taichou and Sōshireikan, Suì-Fēng**_ ". She gazed at the folder, it was pure white with tabs labeling the paperwork. The first thing she picked up was his physical health sheet. She took a nice gaze at it.

The picture of the male was an older one, it was dinghy and vintage. The picture's shade turned dark brown, must've been older than most. She took the picture between her thumb and index, taking a fine look at it. The older male had a gray long hair, it was tied up. He had a thin layer of facial hair, and his skin was pale, his eyes were a dark gray. She turned the picture over, the name read: " ** _Shù-Ah, portrait from 1899_** ". Suì-Fēng narrowed her eyes, only two years before Yoruichi and the rest were exiled. Over a hundred years ago. Suì-Fēng's eyes closed and tightened. It was also the year that Byakuya and Suì-Fēng parted ways... her eyes flashed images, she gripped her head.

 **物覚え**

 _He stood before her, his arms rested behind him as he did his best from shouting at her. Suì-Fēng had been slamming her fists into Byakuya's chest. He flexed as she took hit after hit, tears framing her cheeks and her fist bruising Byakuya's chest, "_ you can't just call things off! You can't just leave me for your clan! _" she shouted, sobbing and still hitting his chest, "YOU_ \- CAN'T- LET- _" she said between punches, "-_ them control YOU! _" She shouted loudly and let one go into the center of his chest, he grunted and finally took her wrists into his hands._

"Shāolíng- you need to stop this foolishness, _" Byakuya said and held her wrist up to his lips and kissed her slightly,_ "I have to let you go, as the new Fēng Head, you have duties to uphold, as well as I," _he explained, his voice twinged with apathy, she gave him a startled look and blushed when he kissed her wrists._ _"_ I've made an agreement with the Shihōin Elders, your mother house has made the agreement that the Fēng's will not interfere with the Kuchiki's and same the other way around, unless we or they give you permission, _" Byakuya explained, Suì-Fēng stared at him in horror and tugged her wrist from his hand, his arm went limp as she glared at him. He opened his mouth to say more, but she slapped his cheek. Byakuya's head jerked to the side, he closed his eyes and let the pain seep from his cheek to his whole face. The red blotch appeared quickly as she panted, her eyes red and puffy, tears still falling. Byakuya brushed his fingers against his cheek and looked back at her. She had started to do it again, but he caught her wrist, this time holding it tightly._

"Byakuya!" _she shouted, he held her hand and pulled her up to his chest, her eyes turning steel cold, his grip tight around her wrist._

She had tried to struggle, but he held her close. She couldn't do anything, she was so heart broken and stuck all she could do is look fearfully into his cold eyes, feeling like the emotional prey starting into the eyes of the apathetic predator, his eyes were nothing short of fear-inducing. "

Shāolíng, listen to **me**!" _he snarled, she tried to draw back, but he held her wrist tightly, she felt her tendons moving around, his grip getting viciously tight_. "I didn't want to! I didn't want to leave you, it's my clan. I am all they've got and there are people out there that threatened myself and you! I need you to just let go like I have to, I'm all the clan has left. My grandfather is a genius. My father commanded respect. They left me no instructions, just a legacy to protect!" _he explained,_ "I didn't want to let you go, but its for the better of both futures. With all your brothers gone, you're all the Fēng family has, and with myself and no siblings, I am all the Kuchiki family has, just cousins and cousins that are very unfit, this is not something I want to do, this is something I have to do, _" Byakuya explained, his grip on her wrist faltered as he started to look away, "_ to protect you, I have to let you go Shāolíng _," Byakuya's brows furrowed as he let go of her hand completely. Her hand held in the air as she looked down, staring at the ground. She brought her arm back to rest on her chest._

"Why do you need to protect me? I'm a big girl, I can handle myself just fine, you've seen me, _" she quietly expressed, her voice breaking under the weight of that comment._

"You don't understand, Shāolíng. In time I think you'll find your own answers to this, maybe when our paths cross once again, you'll then understand why. But now, I cannot give you any answers, _" Byakuya fully admitted, he stepped up and held the back of Suì-Fēng's head and pressed his lips to her forehead. He then tilted her head up, his hand wrapping around her neck, he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against her own lips. He could feel her tears touch his lips. He kissed her lightly, she didn't move forward or back, she seemed unsure with her movements. Byakuya stroked a part of her neck with his nail, she gasped and he took the kiss deeper. She fell into it, yet her tears still fell, her shoulders shook and then he broke it off, stepping away. Her hand was wrapped in his clothing, she carefully let go and brought her hand back. "_ I'll.. now take my leave, thank you for meeting me Suì-Fēng, _" he said, barely above a whisper. The nickname hurt worse than the kiss, she felt her lips and felt the floor creak as he stepped away, the door opened and closed, his footsteps fading away._

 _Finally_ _Suì-Fēng had fallen to her knees, her hands cover her mouth as her shoulder shook. The floodgates gave in and she started sobbing uncontrollably. The clear weather outside quickly becoming icy rain as she sobbed alone in the room, her voice let out a loud and painful groan of sadness as she fell to the floor on her side, she laid there sobbing and crying unsure of what to do. Suì-Fēng's hands wrapped around her small frame as she cried aloud._

 **物覚え**

Suì-Fēng trembled under the thought, how he could just leave her alone to weep? ' _In time I think you'll find your own answers to this, maybe when our paths cross once again, you'll then understand why. But now, I cannot give you any answers_ '. She always did wonder what answers he was talking about, what could she have figured out within those hundred years of silence? Suì-Fēng could only guess what happened, why in the happiest time of her life she was left to be alone. Had it been something she did? ' _to protect you, I have to let you go Shāolíng_ '. Protect her from what? Herself, him, someone else; what was he protecting her from, someone, something? Suì-Fēng could only guess with Byakuya, he had grown up, his personality stiffened, now whenever she looked at Byakuya she couldn't help but be heart broken, her skin always paled when she was sent of missions with him, they both knew of their past, but never said anything. Though she never said anything, she knew her heart of hearts that she still loved him, that Byakuya shaped place in heart barely healed. It was just covered over, a thin scar left over his place.

Suì-Fēng only wondered what Byakuya thought whenever they faced each other, was he feeling resentment, love or maybe nothing... Byakuya was a hard man to read, she could never get anything out of him when they were together, whenever he just looked at something normally he had been stoic and emotionless, the only times she got truth out of him was when he was mad, his hotheadedness was something Suì-Fēng always depended on when she wanted to know something. She did things that crunch his pride a bit, that usually led to insults and grumbled words, but she was able to smooth out his anger in so many ways, which got him to converse in many ways. Suì-Fēng's eye twitched.

Now he was stoic, stone cold, never able to know what he's thinking even when deeply conflicted, when she and him went on missions, she wondered what he thought, if he remembered, if he repressed it. She had been shoving her feelings down for over a hundred years and she still hasn't completely forgotten how much it hurt to be left alone. Suì-Fēng lost many nights of sleep over the thoughts, the ' _if's_ ', ' _and's_ ' and ' _but's_ '. She spent countless nights lost in room, only leaving for Yoruichi and training. She had blamed Byakuya for her anger many years ago, but in tie she realized it wasn't the fault of anyone, if any soul was to blame it would be her. Perhaps she did something to make him upset? No, Suì-Fēng already went over the fact that Byakuya wasn't mad at her, but she still couldn't help but think endlessly about the past.

Suì-Fēng shook her head rapidly, she was not going to delve deep into the past, it was long ago, years have passed since then. Many, many years. She regained a hold on the file and took a deeper look into it, she flipped the photo over onto the blank page and looked at the file, it was mostly physical statistics, blood type, hair color, strengths weaknesses. Most of it was blank besides the actual physical attributes. She took another look at the photo, he may have aged a bit since the picture was over a hundred years ago. She sighed and leaned against the pillar. She flipped the other page over and was met with two couple paged reports. Suì-Fēng took one in her delicate palm, she read the names, ' _Ginrei Kuchiki_ ' Suì-Fēng's hands twitched on the paper, the stoic old man was a fine part of her memory, he always treated her with respect and greeted her with honorifics and correct titles even though she was a lower noble. Suì-Fēng even personally chatted with Ginrei over tea, it was a strange conversation, but nice in retrospect.

Suì-Fēng took a hold of the paperwork and read over it, it was a detailed report, it almost seemed like nothing from the story was missed, names had been covered and rewritten to protect identities, but the basics consisted of a dangerous man from once a noble standing tried to assassinate crowned nobles-of an even higher standing- without order or reason. Suì-Fēng was confused, Ginrei had gone over the fact that he had a motive, yet it wasn't listed on the report. Suì-Fēng had to reread it fully to catch the small almost missed pieces. The report explained that a younger noble was injured to the point of being bedridden, and the Onmitsukidō got to him and happily arrested him. "He was killing for sport, I'm sure!" Suì-Fēng jumped at sound of a loud voice, he barely heard him coming-much less noticing that he was looking over her shoulder.

"Marechiyo!" Suì-Fēng growled out, she only closed the folder and handed it to him. "Scare me again, I dare you," she snarled. He chuckled, the laughter deep in his throat. Her fukutaichou was now standing next to her, his bulking size contrasting with her smaller size.

The rich male had waved off her threat and took the folder. He opened it up and dug around it in, "this guy looks like you a bit, same eyes almost," Marechiyo explained, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index. Suì-Fēng only felt her forehead and sighed, "I'm guessing that me and Renji will be waiting outside the doors?" he asked, yet Suì-Fēng didn't answer, the whole thing seemed strange. The fact that it came out of nowhere, the new soutaichou wants this prisoner locked away or dead and there isn't much information on him in the first place. "Yoruichi-sama wrote a Onmitsukidō report and a personal report," Marechiyo explained and pulled out a piece of paper. Suì-Fēng's interest had been piqued, obviously she would have had to write Onmitsukidō paperwork since she was the Sōshireikan at the time, so she would overwatch anything that had to do with dangerous and Onmitsukidō. But Yoruichi wrote a personal report, that almost seemed unheard of, normally Suì-Fēng only wrote personal reports if there were damages or a mission went wrong, but never had she had to write a _personal_ report about a Ujimushi no Su prisoner. She quickly took the paper from her fukutaichou, turning off to the side to take a good look at it. It was only a page, but it was indeed enough information that made Suì-Fēng tick.

 **' December 10th, 1899 - Personal Report of Yoruichi Shihōin _'_**  
 _The whole situation seemed highly unlikely, but when I personally went to examine that damages done to the [ xxx ] Manor, it was nothing sort of inside rubble, how the outside managed not to cave in made me even shocked. The pillars were broken, the battle between Nobles [ xxx xxx ] and [ xxx xxx ] had been to the extreme. They were able to apprehend the traitor and were able to keep him locked away until they reached a proper verdict, what his punishment will be I am unsure, but the destruction done to the [ xxx ] Manor will take time to rebuild. Thankfully no one was recovered from the rubble and all the victims that had been harmed by [ xxx ] were not severely injured- though there was one was gravely injured noble, but [ xxx xxx ] will live to make a full recovery thanks to the expert healing of [ xxx xxx ].  
Signed, Yoruichi Shihōin - Ni-Banati Taichou and Sōshireikan of Onmitsukidō._

Suì-Fēng almost destroyed the paper. "How could I have not known about this! I was Yoruichi-sama's bodyguard! I was with her almost twenty-four/seven, yet I was never informed of this! As far as I knew, nothing happened on December 10th a hundred years ago!" Suì-Fēng slammed the paper into her fukutaichou's hands. She turned around and placed her hands on the railing, she watched the day grow darker and the leaves fall one at a time. She caught her breath. Her hands tightly clenching the railing that even the wood cracked from her seer strength. After a second, she removed her hand to look at the damage she had done. The wood crunched under her fists, two dents from her palms now rested eternally within the wood unless it was fixed.

"Taichou, I think it's best to rest, tomorrow we have a mission and if you stress on this anymore I'm sure our mission won't go smoothly," he admitted. Suì-Fēng sent him the coldest glare, she watched him break out in a cold sweat.

"I will not hesitate to hurt you, Marechiyo," she grounded out through her teeth. "I suggest you take the rest of the night off as well, I don't need a guard to the door tired and falling asleep," Suì-Fēng exhaled, the puff of steam calming her in some way as she took the folder from Marechiyo and tucked it under her arm. She stopped and turned around, a folder rested on the railing. "But before you do turn it, do this for me," she gave him the packed to the brim folder full of paperwork that she didn't want or need to do it. She went to take a step, but then she took the personal report paper from Marechiyo. She then turned back on her heel and walked to her room in the barracks. Marechiyo was left stunned at the huge folder she handed him. There was no way he could do that in one night.

Suì-Fēng had finally escaped from the chokingly obnoxious smell of musky cologne and her eyes could finally catch a break from the personalized jewelry. The woman had made it back to her room, her futon folded out nicely, her robe rested on the hanger where she left it. Everything finally slowed to a night-time cycle, dusk had been very calming, though her fukutaichou and third-seat seemed to disrupt some sort of peace. Suì-Fēng had inhaled a deep breath, it let it out slowly. She held the report in hand. She opened it up again, looking at Yoruichi's personal report. She took a hold of it and sat the full folder off to the side. She reread her report over and over again, the writing was elegant and precise. Like Yoruichi's handwriting should be. But the fact it was personal, and that the names were blurred, it made the Fēng slightly curious, her interest instantly raised, she needed to know what this prisoner was all about and why the old Kuchiki and old Shihōin heads were writing the reports? Suì-Fēng's fingers clenched around the paper. "What is this? Why is this happening?"

* * *

His careful hand wrote the final paper for the day before his mission was underway, his fluid writing making flawless kanji in such a elegant movement. The male had been sipping at some tea, simple sips of the Valerian supplements, it didn't taste half bad, it was just how it looked. It made it easy that it could be mixed with green tea, but it had a brown-ish tinge that seemed off-putting. He had been writing, finishing up his work. He cleaned his desk of extra and unnecessary paperwork, yet a still folder rested on the edge of his desk, it was only a sheet of warnings and offenses, no reports or physical reports on the prisoner, not that Byakuya wanted to know more, he was just a little confused why it only had one sheet in a folder. He picked it up and held it up a bit, he then opened a drawer, only to sigh and close it. Byakuya folded the folder and the paper inside nicely, next to toss it into the trash on the one side of his desk.

Now he sat there, relaxed, stuck up as always. The supplements weren't exactly doing their job, sure they helped keep his blood pressure down, which helped him not snarl at his fukutaichou like a high bred dog not wanting to be touched. But the nightmares and insomnia kept at it, he was nipped all night by horrific dreams and concepts he didn't care to remember. He had been relaxed, his shoulders not tense, but kept up to keep his guard up. Byakuya's hands shifted a bit, scooting the porcelain yunomi forward out of his way, his fingertip brushing against a slight crack, Byakuya had rose a concerned brow. When had it cracked? Maybe years ago when he didn't care to remember. He had it decorated to his liking. Little koi roaming in a pond, one of the multicolored fish had even jumped from the pond, it was a nicely made Yunomi. He had it for years upon years, when his grandfather was still Taichou of the Roku-Bantai. Byakuya favored to drink tea in the cup, it was made for him by professionals and given as a gift from his father when he passed. It was something he had always held dear, the small cup was just one of the very few things that made him happy.

Byakuya frowned slightly upon feeling the crack, he ran his finger along the line. His face lowered slightly, he took a hold of the porcelain clay and took another considerate sip, being careful now that he realized the crack. It wasn't leaking, but he's have to patch it up from behind if he wanted to keep it for years to come. Byakuya had finally stood up, unsure of what to do next, he stood up, emptying the contents of the Yunomi into his throat, thankfully there was't much to finish. Byakuya used his haori's sleeve to wipe the extra drips and drops clean from the prized possession, then he sat it up high, hopefully away from damage. He finally looked to the door, he could feel his fukutaichou's reiatsu prickling into his presence, Renji would be there in no time whatsoever. Byakuya took another look at his desk, making sure he didn't misplace something. Byakuya's fingers twitched slightly as he felt the familiar reiatsu of Renji's fellow fukutaichou. A playfully annoying presence and a stern yet comforting prickle of energy. Byakuya removed his hand from the Yunomi and stepped away from the shelf, he also noticed Renji making his way down the hallway, Byakuya only sighed, his bantai was quiet for the most part, so having fukutaichou from other bantai's was an excitement to the seated and unseated officers, not that Byakuya minded the random buzzing of visits, but this was different, he was finally being called to the mission, he had done his 'homework' for this task, not that it was much, just simply what he has and could do, not his limits, not his name, not any information about him other than what he has and what he can do.

Byakuya exhaled loudly, he was okay with staying in the Soul Society, but he wasn't okay with the fact that the past had been running up to him, he just now couldn't stop thinking about Suì-Fēng, the way she looked at him not even five days ago, the way she was at his mercy. His wound had been bandaged, the damage healing better and quicker than expected, he didn't need silly kidō for a child's wound, while it did hurt at the time, plus the fact that rocks had been lodged into it, he was okay. When Byakuya was cut by Suzumebachi he felt super uneasy when thinking about Suì-Fēng's mental health. The fact she couldn't hear him, used shunpo without recollection, and didn't even realize that it was Byakuya she was cutting into, only when her pupils constricted and unglazed at the sight of him did she feel nothing but guilt and uncertainty, she was confused, he felt it roll off her in suffocating waves. Byakuya shared this confusion and then when they attended the meeting he could feel her focus on Byakuya at certain times, the fact that she was looking and listening to him, he didn't know what her feelings were anyhow. Byakuya felt annoyed, confused, angered, he wasn't sure what to take from their interaction, was it fate, was it an accident? Byakuya could only guess, but the more he questioned everything, the more he began to get angry with himself. He didn't want to think about her, he didn't want to revisit the look in her eyes, to remember the somber emotion in her voice and the memory of her stare on him. Byakuya had been recollecting old memories, most where pleasant, but Byakuya was going to take no part in remembering them.

Byakuya's healing hand gripped onto his desk tightly, he felt the wood crunch under pressure. He could feel his the cut under his bandage sting and ache. Something flashed in Byakuya's mind, the sudden sight of a young, beautiful woman with long black hair and stern, yet calm eyes, the emotion of fondness brushing against his chest. Byakuya's fist tightened, a slightly loud crunch-in that moment the Renji and his co-workers entered and just stared at the male before them. Byakuya's mind had gone dark, filling it horrific thoughts and battles, things he had sen over the years to help solidify himself in the moment, he had barely felt the chuck of wood jab into his palm, not enough to bleed, but deep enough to alarm some. "Kuchiki-Taichou?" A edged voice asked. Byakuya opened his eyes slowly, looking at his hand and the damage he had done, he had simply removed his hand and placed it down at his side. The desk's edge had been broken, even the front of his work-station had been cracked by the seer force of annoyance and anger. Byakuya flicked his wrist at his side to regain some feeling.

"What is it?" Byakuya forcefully spat, his voice laden with ice. The two foreign fukutaichou stepped aside, one out of fear, one out of uncertainty. The loud mouth had enough balls to back away, even with her constant bouncing, when Byakuya spoke like _that_ , she used her fukutaichou brain and knew she needed to calm herself and step out of his path before she be taken down by the cold frosty fist. The other one, the tall, tattoo'd punk step away out of fear. He had constantly heard stories about the intimating Taichou, the male with the most frigid glare, the most-well known paralyzing presence. Byakuya to him was the Taichou that could kill you in the most brutal and elegant way without even batting an eye. Renji wasn't one to exaggerate. Byakuya watched Renji's skin pale a bit, his eyes narrowed, brow knitting together and the sweat beading down his neck. The fukutaichou had failed trying to keep his composure, yet the fact that Byakuya's infuriated reiatsu was taking a hold of Reji's spine, it was frosty, spiky, painful. It caused Renji's fingertips to curl around hakama. Byakuya noticed and turned around, he dusted his desk, "Renji?"

His Adam's apple bobbed, gulping in the air, yet realizing it's distaste his mouth grew dry. Byakuya was going to sit around, all though it seemed like aged the whole situation took a minute to transpire. "Taichou's Kensei Muguruma and Suì-Fēng are starting the mission. Word is, Muguruma-Taichou will be arriving shortly to Ujimushi no Su, his fukutaichou came to warn us of the time we have," Renji's mouth opened, words came out, Byakuya listened accordingly, but the Kuchiki's heavy sigh left the fukutaichou in the room to be confused.

"You came to tell me that? That was plaintive Abarai, I'm crestfallen for you," Byakuya said, his voice sounding let off, it was an _attempt_ at a joke, yet t was dry and deadpan, not how Byakuya wished for it to sound, but the stone man didn't want to muster up a voice for that, it was rather too annoying and bothersome. Renji's shoulders stiffened, his eyes widening, his lip curving up slightly in one corner. _"He caught on rather too quick_ ', Byakuya's mind flicked to the other two, they were shifting between looking at Renji and himself.

Renji's mouth opened slightly, closing several times. was his brain so minuscule that he couldn't form words? "Was that a joke?"

"Abarai, get out of my office before I break every bone in your body," Byakuya snapped out, the man quickly turned on his heel, he didn't need his taichou to keep his promise, the other two had following his suit. The door closed, sliding on his track to fully close. Byakuya's eyes flickered back to the desk, it was more damaged that Byakuya initially thought. The Noble had taken a better look, the desk's front had been cracked down the front, if any more force was going down on this desk, it would surely cave. Byakuya had barely gripped it? Maybe he slammed his palm down a bit to hard, either way it needed to be replaced. He would take care of it in due time, though at the moment he needed to make his way to Ujimushi no Su. It wasn't far, seeing as a Taichou of the Kyū Bantai was coming from, well, the Kyū Bantai, it was completely seven stations away, whereas, the Roku Bantai had a chance of arriving quicker. Byakuya didn't care either way, the walk wasn't bad, using shunpo would prove it as a slight race, but walking with the fellow Taichou would seem easier. Byakuya could actually feel him step towards the entrance of his Banati's entrance.

The noble made a simple choice to follow the fukutaichou out, perhaps Kensei was waiting? He wasn't moving away or coming near, so perhaps he was standing still. Byakuya had been over-thinking it slightly, he didn't need to care about Kensei's placement, he just needed to get to Ujimushi no Su to complete this infuriatingly god forsaken mission in the most faith abandoned place. Ujimushi no Su was a place for the most dangerous shinigami and souls, it was a type of barren wasteland, void of all good things, empty of pristine livings. Byakuya hated that place like hell. It was filthy, disgusting, grim to the darkest pits, filled to the brim with strong shinigami with no moral codes. Most of the time, Byakuya would rather die then go to Ujimushi no Su, so then why was this trip different?

* * *

The arrival was easier than expected. The walk was long and quiet, leaving Byakuya to enjoy his thoughts. Kensei didn't try to make conversation, he seemed like he had his own thoughts clouding his mind. That was fine, Byakuya didn't mind. He had his own terms he needed to come to before crossing the moat's wooden bridge. Byakuya thought process had been insistent that he was doing this for the Gotei 13, and that it was his job to complete and his role was critical. Yet in a dark corner, it whispered constantly, _'I'm doing this because fate chose so and because Suì-Fēng was apart of this strange twist of woven choices'_ Byakuya had been shoving that thought deep inside his brain, locking it in a vault to never see the light of day or hear the blue tweeting birds. It was a mission, not some strange work of destiny trying to push himself and this other captain.

Byakuya's thoughts completely shifted as soon as he reached the door, like Byakuya plan five days prior, Renji and Ōmaeda would remain outside, Shūhei and Mashiro remained inside by the door and the three taichou inside the depths retrieving this man from his own pit. Byakuya had felt a sudden shake of realization once he saw the woman he had been dreading for the past five days. Her back was turned, his hoari rested on her shoulder, she had given Suzumebachi over and as he crossed the wooden passage, his eyes never left her. His hand though did start untying his sheath. At the entrance, he surrendered Senbonzakura. He knew the drill. So he had no problems doing something that would keep prisoners from potentially getting a sword. He carefully handed it over, but glared at the guard, a silent warning that Byakuya tipped off well. The guard took his Zanpakutō carefully, setting it off to the side like the finest porcelain cup. Byakuya had then watched as Kensei gave his, same with Mashiro and Shūhei, though Byakuya didn't care to watch.

Instead, he met the dark eyes of Suì-Fēng, they locked in silence, no one seemed to notice at Byakuya's gaze hardened at her annoyed stare. Byakuya's eyes narrowed harshly, another silent message. She caught it, she knew that look, he had given it to her once before and she knew what to take of it. His expression just seemed hardened from his apathy, but no, it said a statement. It was the " _nothing had changed_ " statement. Her head jerked off to the side, he knew that his chest was tightening, constricting in her presence, yet Byakuya couldn't bring himself to do anything but to complete this mission, his first priority, this mission. Afterwards, returning to his office and completing paperwork, allowing his subordinates to complete missions far to simple even for the likes of them. Scold Renji for much of Byakuya's chagrin.

The entrance to Ujimushi no Su was just as simple as he originally thought, yet the smell and the look of the place made Byakuya adjust, he almost felt sick. He turned his neck slightly. rolling his shoulders back. Kensei just shivered in disgusted, Suì-Fēng ignored the sight entirely. She appeared calm and in tuned, understanding the mission. The whole area seemed empty, a wasteland, no signs of life whatsoever. What came next made Byakuya want to grab Mashiro by the neck and throw her over the stairs they were standing on. "HELLOOO-?!' Kensei's fukutaichou, Mashiro Kuna, shouted loudly into the white barren walls. It echoed, making Shuhei and Suì-Fēng cringe. Byakuya's scowl deepened, Kensei's did as well. Kensei grabbed her by her pink scarf and picked her up off her feet, scolding her for her pesky behavior, yet what crawled out was more than curious. They came out from behind the walls, most of them just looking for the voice that piqued their own interest. What came to say hello? Byakuya watched, his eyes darting to each of the prisoners.

"They long for visitation," Byakuya mumbled quietly. They all looked to him, Suì-Fēng's eyes darting over his face. He looked to them and rose an eyebrow to Suì-Fēng, she nodded, confirming Byakuya's statement.

Mashiro's child-ish voice made Kensei put her down, "they're just lonely?" Mashiro asked, Suì-Fēng shook her head.

"They want something new, they look at each other and barren walls, so having us come in is like having a birthday- they mostly stay entertained with books or small children's games, yet they always want more. When a new prisoner comes in, they are more often than not checking them out," the Ni-Bantai's taichou explained, her hand setting themselves on the metal railing. Byakuya noticed a pool of blood near the end of the stairs, it dripped from the railing. Suì-Fēng seemed to notice it too. "What's happened there?" she asked, the guard by the door looked down the stairs.

He took a moment, "a scuffle, one of our prisoners was angry, he took his rage out on a guard. Right now he's been taken to the Yon-Bantai because of fatal blows to the head, we made sure to apprehend the prisoner and to lock him safely into a more barren room with the door hidden from sight," he explained.

Byakuya's eye twitched, "that doesn't happen often I speculate," Byakuya asked, fully knowing the anwser. The guard nodded, Byakuya's gaze turned to Suì-Fēng, she caught his gaze. Something flashed across her gray eyes. They held a seem sense of worry and vexation. She felt it too, the flutter of evil reiatsu that rested at their feet. The stares of the prisoners, this was something different, and not the good kind of different.

Someone knew that they were coming.


End file.
